Finally Home
by sp4rt4n104
Summary: What happens when Fred, a Spartan who has only known war all his life has to suddenly give it up? What happens when he finds love?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first FanFic so please let me know what you think. Should I keep the story going?

Chapter:1 Arrival

The morning was crisp, clear, and green. Warm, however for the middle of winter. Fred was glad he had finally touched down in New Zealand at the Auckland airport, after a 10 hour flight from space, to Australia to refule, and then straight over to New Zealand. He had had about 5 hours of sleep in the past 2 weeks and could not wait to get to his new home.

As the former spartan went through customs he recalled the past week. It had all been so much. Literaly one minute he was fighting of brutes and hunters, and then he got a direct order from Admiral Hood to drop his guns and cease fire. The war was over.

Then just two days earlier he had been honerably discharged to go "live his life". ONI sent him off with 5 million dollars and a house somewhere in the hills of New Zealand.

"OMG! Its a spartan."

"Can you sign my shirt?!"

"Will you marry me?"

All the fans and reporters screeming and yelling disturbed his thought. Fred hated all the attention he was getting. So he simply replied with.

"Yes I am a spartan, I would love to sign your shirt but im late for a meeting, and no I will not marry you."

And with that he left the airport leaving the fans and reporters to remain still with mouths wide open. This was not something the spartan enjoyed doing but the silence afterwards made him smirk a little.

Shortly after his show of 'rudeness' Fred boarded the pelican that would take him the rest of the way home. The dropship also had his custom warthog on the back and his Mjolnir armor incase he ever needed it.

About an hour later Fred looked out the window and saw it. Home.

"There you are sir. Home sweet home."Remarked the pilot.

"Thanks for the ride."Replied Fred.

"No problem sir. If you ever need to get somewhere fast here's my number."

Fred took the card and just nodded as he stood up and carted his suit inside. The pilot ,who's name was Jimmy Felix, but everyone calls him ace, detached the warthog and took off.

The beast of a car started with an almighty roar and then settled down to a slightly less noisy purr as Fred started the engine. He put the warthog in reverse and expertly manovered the car into the shed. He then eagerly jumped out of the beast to explore the house.

It took him a good hour before the whole house, sorry I mean mansion, was explored. It turns out he had 9 bedrooms with a bathroom for each one, 1 master master bedroom with a hottob and minibar, a resurant kitchen, a 5 star dining room, and a living room big enough for 100 people to dance freely in.

Just as Fred had returned to the main door the door bell rang. The spartan was quite surprised and hesitated to open the door.

"Hi, you must be my new neighbour. My names Olivia, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer because the first one was just an intro. Anyway, hope you enjoy the first real chapter.**

**Chapter:2 Settling in**

"Hi. My names Fred. Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure, its just starting to rain."

Olivia was the most beautiful thing Fred had ever seen. She was tall, although no where near as tall as him, blonde, and had the most beautiful smile in the world .As Fred let the woman in and shut the door he glanced outside and it was beginning to rain, quite heavily in fact.

"This is a very big house are you sure you've got enough things to fill it?"

Fred turned around and found Olivia eying up the crate with his Mjolnir armor enclosed inside. The spartan decided against telling this lady his true identity. As she didn't seem to notice anything unusual about him and he wanted things to stay that way as long as possible.

"Those are just clothes and blankets."

"Dont you need anything else?"

"No. Not really. Im used to sleeping in uncomfortable places."

Fred wanted to see if Olivia knew about him being a spartan and chose to ignore it, or if she truely didn't know.

"I was in the war."

Fred waited for a responce, but none came.

"Are you okay?" Inqired Fred.

"Yeah, im fine, just memories."

Fred let it slide, but remembered to bring that up some other time.

Olivia quickly changed the subject to avoid talking about the war.

"I might be here for a while if thats ok, its raining pretty hard and I would rather not be driving home in this weather."

"Sure, stay as long as you want. I dont have any food at the moment though."

Olivia just nodded and continued exploring the mansion. Because she was more excited about houses it took her about two and a half hours to explore the whole place. She had to walk into every room and examine it as if she were judging it for a competition.

Luck had always been Johns thing, but now it looked like it was Freds turn. As soon as Fred and his neighbour Olivia reached the front door the rain seemed to lighten up alot.

"Looks like the weather cleared up a bit." Fred pointed out.

"Great. Now I can go home and feed my animals." replied Olivia.

Fred just looked at her in confusion.

"I own a farm just down the road. Got chickens, cows, horses, sheep, and 2 dogs." explained Olivia.

"That seems like a big task for one person. Would you like some help?"

"That would be great. And then if you would like to you could have dinner at my house after all your help."

Fred just nodded as he picked up his keys to his warthog and walked outside.

"Ill take my car." Smiled Fred.

As Fred started the engine the hog once again roared to life and settled down to a loud purr. Olivia jumped at hearing this. Then got even more of a shock when she saw a warthog rolle out of the shed.

"I told you I was in the war." Yelled Fred over the loud whirring of the engine.

At the sight of this Olivia jumped back into her Ute. The Ute was a Holden, her favourite car in the world.

After a short drive to Olivia's house, Fred parked his beast and joined Olivia in the shed.

"Alright what's first?" asked Fred.

"First we need to load this trailer with hay for the horses." replied Olivia pointing at a very well used, but in good condition, trailer.

While loading the trailer with hay she explained the rest.

"Then we need to deliver it to the horses. Next we get the dogs and take them to heard the sheep and cattle into the next paddock along. After that we feed the dogs, put them back, quickly feed the chickens, and then have dinner ourselves."

The two had finished loading the trailer as Olivia finished talking.

"Just jump on the back and drop one bail every time I knock the roof."

"Ok" replied Fred.

It only took about 10 minutes to feed the horses with the help of Fred.

"Alright next to the dogs. They are just inside, ill go get them.

As the spartan waited for Olivia, he looked over at the horses. One of them had trotted over and was standing close by. This horse was pitch black and the fastest and strongest of all the horses. Olivia had told him her name was shadowmare. Fred had taken an immediate liking to her.

"Hey Shadowmare." Fred said in a welcoming tone.

The horse whinnied in responce. Fred put his hand out and started to stroke the horses nose.

It wasn't long before Olivia returned with her dogs. Surprisingly they were both albino huskies.

"This one's Vigilance. And that one's monty. They are very friendly and helpful."

As Fred leaned down to pat the dog known as monty ha asked "Do they get along well with the other animals?"

"They get along fine with all but the cows. But that's becase the cows don't always follow, so Monty and Vigilance get annoyed.

Fred followed olivia through to the paddock containing the cows.

"Alright, cows first so the dogs dont get too annoyed. All I need you to do is go over to that gate" Olivia pointed at the opposite side of the field "and open it, then close it when all the cows are through."

Fred did that and tge repeated the process with the sheep next. It was long and slow but being a spartan Fred had all the patience in the world.

After giving the dogs some food and feeding the chickens it was dinner for them now.

After feeding all the animals it was just about 7:30 pm and was just getting dark.

"Hey ,you want to take the dogs out for a walk while I cook dinner?" Asked Olivia

"Sure, sounds like fun." replied Fred.

"Great, ill see you soon."

And with that she turned around and headed for her house leaving Fred to walk Vigilance and Monty.

Fred started out walking slow, but the dogs were pulling on their leads. They obviosly usually ran instead of walking. So Fred took it as a challenge, breaking out into a jog to keep up with the dogs. The dogs easily matched his speed, so he increased to a run. The dogs still matching his speed. The spartan knew he would beat them if he sprinted, but he did it anyway. The spartan dropped the leads to make sure he didnt drag the dogs along the ground and took off.

Fred wasnt sure how long or far he had ran but tuned his head to glance at the dogs. They weren't as far as he had though.

Fred waited a minute for the dogs to catch their breath before turning around and sprinting back. He made sure the dogs were following him, and sure enough, they had taken the challenge of trying to beat the spartan. They arrived back at Olivias house after 15 minutes.

"Your back fast, cant have gone very far." Exclaimed Olivia.

"I disagree." replied Fred "Look at your dogs."

Olivia peered around the coner and found her two dogs collapsed on the floor.

"How far did you run!?"

"I dont know but I think we got pretty close to my house."

"Holy shit!"

After recovering from her shock Olivia managed to finnish dinner and serve it.

"Is that roast chicken I smell?" inquired Fred.

"Yes. And its one of _my_ chickens." replied Olivia.

"I havnt had chicken I was a child."

Olivia was puzzled by his comment

"How old were you when you joined the UNSC?"

"The youngest you can be."

All of this was true. He had been part of the youngest group of soldiers. And he hadnt had chicken since he left training.

Olivia nodded and served the dinner.

After dinner Olivia offered to have Fred stay over for the night as he had no food. But Fred declined and said he would come over in the morning.

"Ok then Fred, ill see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is chapter 3 hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Fred awoke and realized 2 things. One, he was on the ground, and two it was 6 o'clock. The time he usually went for a run. So he got up opened the front door, and began to run.

At first it was a slow warming up pace. But the spartan soon got bored of that and decided sprintng was the way to go. And so he sprinted, and sprinted, and sprinted. He sprinted all the way to Olivias house, about 5 km away. Then turned around and sprinted back.

Freds excersise had given him a light layer of sweat. So the spartan took a shower, the first one in nearly a week due to the current events. The spartan turned the water for the shower on and stepped inside. He felt the warm water flow over his body and just stood there for a couple of minutes. When he started to clean himself it felt like he was cleaning away all the pain and suffering from his life.

After his run and quick shower, Fred decided to visit Olivia like he promised. After all he was a man of his word.

The spartan took his warthog to his neighbours house as he was planning to go into town after. Just as he turned the car off the door to Olivias house opened. And there stood Olivia still in her nightwear.

"Morning." Fred called out. But his neighbour did not look impressed.

"Could you come any earlier and make any more noise!?" replied Olivia.

"Its ok you can go back to sleep soon. I just wanted to know if you needed anything from town. And which way town actually is."

"Could you please get me some dog food, they eat faster than they can chew. And town is north for about half an hour."

"Thanks. Ill see you later."

"Bye."

The spartan took off toward town leaving his new friend to go back to sleep. As he was driving down the road he spotted an odd looking van stop near his house. He slowed down to get a good look, but not too slow that he would draw attention. Out of the van jumped two people. One with a camera, and the other with a microphone.

Damn it! Kelly had warned him about this. Reporters. His peaceful life was about to be destroyed.

Fred continued driving to town. Part of his mind joked about also getting a gun while in town. And the other part seriously considering it.

Olivia was right, about half an hour later the spartan was in town. He headed toward a shop named 'Big Save Furniture', a shop that sold furniture. As he entered the shop a young man came up to the spartan and said "Hi, welcome to big save furniture, can I help you with anything sir?"

Fred replied with "I need a bed big enough for me." The boy nodded and and beckoned for Fred to follow him. The boy led the spartan to a section of the building that contained many, many, rows of beds.

"We have a specially made bed that will definitly fit you. Its a custom double king made right here. All natural rimu wood and a custom mattress that fits it."

"Excelent ill take it. How much?"

"30 000$" After paying for the bed and strapping it down firmly to the back of his hog, Fred took off for the next shop. A shop called 'Harvey Norman' that sells electronics.

Fred was browsing through the selection of computers and found one he liked. So he went to ask about buying it. On the way over to a staff member, he saw somthing catch his eye. On diplay was the sleek new gamimg console, the xbox 360.

"Hello sir, do you need any help?" inquired the employee.

"I would like an xbox 360, and this computer over here." After buying the xbox and computer Fred loaded them into his hog and was off to the last stop. The supermarket.

Fred quickly gathered a few food items to feed himself for a couple of days, and of course, the dog food for Olivia.

The spartan was on his way home after a day of shopping, when he past the gunstore. Making a quick decision Fred pulled over and entered the shop.

The store was fully stocked. Most guns available to man for sale. He again made a quick decision based on past knowledge and experience and chose to buy a shot gun. One very simmilar to the ones he used in the war. He also spotted a 8 inch hunting knife that was more like an ancient short sword, much like eveything else today he quickly decided to take that too.

After filling out the usual paper work and paying the money, the shop owner said that the gun and knife could be picked up tomorrow. So Fred jumped back in his hog, and went back to his friends place.

On his way the spartan again saw the reporters outside his house with their cameras all set up. All aiming toward his house ready to catch a glance at a spartan. At seeing this sight Fred felt a spark light the fires of anger deep inside of him. He floored the gas and sped away.

When he got to Olivias house he had mostly calmed down but still looked pissed off. As he entered his friends home he saw his friend making lunch. At the sound of the door opening Olivia turned around and saw a 'very' pissed off man. "What happened?" inquired his friend.

"Its a long story that I think you should sit down to hear."

So Olivia and the spartan turned and headed for the living room. Once both seated in the living room, Fred began his story.

"Ill give you the shorter version. Im a spartan II. Fred-104, UNSC." at this Olivias mouth flung open in amazment. "When I was 6 I was taken way from my family a began training to be a spartan. At the age of 14 I was augmented to become a spartan. Soon after I was sent to fight the covanent. I had been fighting them ever since. After the war ended a couple of days ago, I was discharged from the army and sent to live my life. And now reporters have shown up on my doorstep trying to get a look at one of their saviors. And that has already disrupted my life."

After Freds story Olivia was nearly in tears knowing that this man did not even know his own parents, and now that he gets a chance at peace and it is ruined by the media. Freds face wad a mixture of frustration, anger, and saddness. But Olivias lit up with an idea.

"Why dont I go to all of the media companies and tell them that you live somewhere else. Then with a little money, we pay the person at the house to act as you. Sound like an idea?"

"We can try. Ive got a little under 5 million to pay the actor." at this Olivias mouth again flung open.

"You never told me you were rich!"

"I also hadnt told you I was a spartan until now." his friend just smiled and said "would you like some lunch after you hard day of shopping?"

The spartan replied with a simple "Sure.".

The two ate luch together silently before Fred remembered he had to get his things home the hard way.

"Ill see you tomorrow after I pick up my gun."

"You bought a gun as well!?"

"Better to have one and not need it than not have one and need it." And with that the spartan took off home.

Fred thought he could evade the cameras if he parked about a kilometre down the road and went in the back door. But this also meant he had to carry everything a kilometre.

After about an hour of lugging things all thd way to his house, the spartan settled down for an early dinner. He ate a bowl of cereal as he had no other means of cooking and no skills to cook it anyway.

After his quick dinner Fred went to bed early hoping to sneak past the cameras again in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, chapter 4. I might take a little longer to update now because I just got an idea for a great new story. Due to writing two stories I may take 2 weeks now to update. But for the time being enjoy chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Fighting back

As Fred awoke at the usual time of 6:00am, he had completly forgotten about the previous days events, and walked staight out the front door for a run. Straight into the cameras that were now all aimed at him. Hoping he could avoid their icy cold stares he sprinted. Sprinted right past the cameras, right onto the road, and all the way to Olivia's. They had to do something now.

Even though the plan was completely rubbish, there was still a chance that it might work. So as Fred stood there knocking on his friends door he thought over the plan trying to work out any kinks.

Finaly after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. Fred rushed inside not wanting to be caught by the media again.

"What happened?" asked a very tired looking Olivia.

"I forgot about the reporters. If we truely are going to trick the media we better do it now."

"Ok, ill e-mail all the media companies and have them knocking at someone elses doorstep tomorrow. You go find an actor." Olivia replied, obviously annyoyed to have had to get out of bed.

"Ill have him moved in by tonight."

To any other person Olivia would have thought they were crazy. But this man that just walked into her life 2 days ago had never known peace. His whole life, war and pain. Now he gets a chance at what he never had and it gets ruined by the media.

Although the spartan programme had saved humanity from the flood and the covanent, she still hated it. Pulling children away from their families and putting them through so much pain. Olivia somehow new how this spartan felt. That was why she was fighting for him.

As Fred arrived outside of his house to get his hog, he notice that the media was no longer outside his house. The spartan thought it was a blessing. So he jumped in his beast and took off. He was slightly relieved that the media wasnt there, but at the same time extremely worried.

As he pulled out of his driveway, the spartan glanced over his shoulder at the road behind him. "Shit!" The vans were now stalking him at a distance. Fred new they were no match for his hog, so he floored it.

After flooring the hog, Fred got to town and made it there in only 15 minutes. He slowed down once on the town streets.

First stop Harvey Norman again. After hours of reading the instructions and fiddling, Fred realized he needed a T.V to play his xbox. So, as the spartan walked into the shop, he was immediatly reckognized by the employee that helped him the day before.

"Welcome back. What do you need today?" inquired the employee.

"I need a T.V."

"Any specific size, brand or price?"

"Ill take the biggest one you have."

Fred walked out of the store that day with a 150 inch flat screen panasonic T.V. Perfect for playing games. Next, off to the gun store, to pick up his shotgun and knife.

As the spartan was making his way to the gunstore, he saw a man walking. And not just any man, but the man who would soon be a spartan drowning in cameras.

"Excuse me sir?" Fred called out. The man was looking down at his smart phone and had no clue as to who was talking to him. So he replied with a harsh "What do you..." until he looked up and his voice went quiet "want?"

"How would you like to be me for a while? You will get paid and you will become famous for it."

"How much will I get paid and how famous?" the man was interested now.

"50 000$. And you will be as famous as a spartan." At the last word the man clicked, and then took a step back. Fred gave the stunned man his number and told him to call when he had decided. Fred then continued on his way hoping that the man would agree.

As the spartan finally felt the grip of his shotgun and the hilt of his knife, he almost breathed a sigh of relief. He felt at home. He had completly forgotten about everything as he was taken back to his years with blue team.

Suddenly he snapped back to reality and raced of to his hog eager to get home. He jumped in and nearly floored it before realizing there was a speed limit.

The ride home was a peacefull one, peacefull enough to actually reflect on his new life. Olivia. What was this new feeling he felt each time he saw or thought of her? Was it something he hadnt experienced due to the spartan II programme? Was he in love?

Just as he came across this possible conclusion he arrived home. Again in a way glad the reporters were no longer outside his home.

Once inside, the spartan placed his gum and knife inside the crate containing his armor. As if by chance, the phone rang as Fred was replacing the lid to the crate.

"Hello?" Fred answered into the phone.

"Ill do it." the spartan heard.

"Great, ill bring the money tomorrow. Where do you live?" The man gave Fred his adress and hung up.

Again, for the second time that day, it seemed as if by chance, the door bell rang. The spartan peeked out the window to find out who was there.

Olivia. Fred had no idea why this woman was helping him after only knowing him for about 3 days. Maybe she had an attraction to him like he had to her. Maybe she just needed a friend. Either way, Fred didnt dare question her.

"Hey there neighbor." Exclaimed Olivia, finaly having gotten over the fact that she got woken up so early.

"Good afternoon. I found an actor." Replied Fred in a proud sort of tone.

"Well congradulations. Your life is now mearly saved.

"Thanks"

"Anyway, I just stopped by to tell you that I have e-mailed all the networks, and all I need now is the adress."

Fred gave Olivia the adress of the actor and said goodbye. Now, the fun begins. How do you turn the T.V on?

A/N: PS, I got stuck a few times while writing, and that is why im a bit late this time. Next chapter should be better.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: chapter 5 people. Might see a bit of action in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Fred awoke at the usual time, but this time, he had a controller in his hand. He had fallen asleep last night while playing his xbox. Damn thats fun. So up he got to go for his usual run.

As usual he ran all the way to his new friend Olivias house. He felt that same felling inside him again. He quickly dismissed that thought, and ran home again.

At home he had his usual morning shower. And this time he stopped, half way out the door. He was hungry. Fred realized he hadnt really eaten since he arrived."Gotta go shopping today." First however, off to Olivias.

He jumped into his modified warthog and sped off. Hopefully by now Olivia would be awake, and he would not get blamed for waking her up.

He arrived at his new friends house and found Olivia up tending to her car. How odd. She was usually asleep at this time.

"What are you doing up so early?" inquired the spartan.

"Im changing the flat tire on my ute. I need to go into town to go shopping today." replied Olivia. "Speaking of which, since your a spartan, could you please lift the back up so I can change the tire?"

"Sure"

Fred put both hands under the ute and lifted. Wow. They really make cars light these days. Fred expected it to actualy be heavy and not lift much. But with this he nearly flipped it.

"Calm down Fred. I dont need it that high."

"Sorry. I expected it to be alot heavier."

Olivia blinked, eyes and mouth wide open, then got back to work. After about 5 minutes, the tire was changed.

"I was going to go shopping too. I was wondering if you would like to come with me in my hog."

"So we just changed that tire for nothing?"

"It had to get done sometime."

"Yeah, your right. Ok ill go with you. Just give me 5 minutes to get ready."

Fred nodded and found his way over to the paddock that housed Shadowmere. There he watched the beast gracefully gallop across the field with the others, although slightly ahead. Next time he came over he had to ask about learning to ride horses.

"Ok. Ready. Lets go Fred!"

The two jumped into the beast of a car. Olivia more of a climb.

"Wow. This thing is bigger on the inside."

Fred just smiled and sped off.

Finaly they arrived. Olivia stumbled out and held onto the door while she regained her orientation. At the moment the world spun. It slowly, eventualy leveled out.

"Slower next time please."

Fred laughed. Something he hadnt done in years. And not just any laugh, but a real laugh. He was truely amused.

"Stop laughing! Its not funny. I nearly threw up. If I did we would see whos truely laughing."

Fred finnished his amusement and helped his dizzy friend to the door of the grocery store.

Once inside, Fred allowed Olivia to lead him around as he had no clue as to where anything was. They went down most of the isles and collected items here and there. Olivia gave Fred advise on what things were good and what ones were bad.

At the checkout lane, Olivia had all her items scanned and then payed for them. Fred watched her and did the same with his. Neither of them had many items.

As the two friends ditched their carts in favour of carrying the bags, Fred spotted a man running towards them. The spartan assumed he was a friend of Olivia, so let him run to her.

It was only when he heard "Next time pay up!" that Fred turned and saw the man shove his friend to the floor, and kick her repeatedly in the gut, then he acted. He lifted the man up off the floor by his shirt 4 feet with one hand and said "Say that to _my _face.". With the same hand holding the man up, Fred hurled him across the room and into the wall.

Slowly the spartan lifed the injured lady and both of their bags. Then, he raced to his car.

At the warthog he layed Olivia on the bed of the truck, and found a med-pack. She was out cold. He inspected her for injuries, and found she had a broken rib, and lots of bruising. He opened the med-pack and began securing her chest so it wouldnt break any more, or cause any more pain.

Fred was in spartan mode. Therefore, he was not getting the feeling he usualy got while he was around her. This was most likely a good thing as he was now having to touch her chest.

(swearing ahead. Sheild your eyes if you wish to not see the swearing.)

"Hey! Who the Fuck do you think you are!? No one gets in the way of my buisness!" the man was back.

"Im your worst nightmare." Fred replied in an even tone. He walked toward the man who had hurt his friend badly. The spartan towered over the man. He was a persistent bugger though, and had alot of balls.

Fred looked the guy straight in the eye and was kicked in the shin. A solid kick too. Yet he didnt flinch. Finaly, the man ran off. The spartans reflexes however, allowed Fred to catch him by the shirt. Again he lifted the man up. "Do you get your kicks from kicking women!?" yelled the spartan.

(no pun intended)

The man gave in and began trembling. "If I ever, ever, hear about you doing this to anyone else, I hunt you down, and make you pay." The guy was now openly sobbing and calling for his mother.

Fred dropped the crying, shaking man on the concrete, and returned to Olivia. The man got to his feet and ran as fast as his legs would take him.

Fred lifted his friend gently into the passenger seat, loaded the groceries into the hog then jumped in himself.

He looked back at the crowd that had gathered as he drove off towards the hospital. Fred just shook his head. Humanity had just finnished being destroyed by the covanent and the flood, and now, soon by other humans. Luckily he had come today.

Fred arrived at the hospitals emergency room and layed his friend down on a stretcher. The doctors rushed Olivia off to a room to apply a cast. Fred stood in the waiting room instead of sitting, just incase it buckled under his weight.

It was a good few hours before the doctors came out. Luckily, Fred was a spartan and had loads of patience. Olivia came out in a wheelchair, Fred told the doctor he would take care of her. The doctor nodded, gave him some pills and told him to make sure she got lots of rest.

Fred took over pushing the wheel chair and wheeled his friend over to his car. "What happened?" Olivia asked. "Some guy pushed you over and kicked you unconsious." replied the spartan.

"How did I get to the hospital then?"

"I threw the guy across the room and took you to my hog. The man came back again and I gave him a very stern warning that left him crying out for his mother." Olivia giggled at hearing that. "Im gald he got what he deserved. Thank you."

The spartan carfully lifted his friend into his warthog, secured the wheelchair in the back, jumped in, and took off.

By the time they reached Olivias house, it was dark. Fred gently carried Olivia to her couch in her living room. Then he went back for the groceries. Once everything was inside, Fred started the fire to keep his friend warm. Next he went upstairs to find some blankets. He brought down 4 blankets. 2 each. It was cold that night. After making sure Olivia was warm and comfortable, Fred decided to give cooking a go.

The spartan looked in the bag and found some soup cans. Not knowing hiw to cook them he just poured the of each can into two seperate bowls. Then one at a time he put the soup bowls into the microwave. 4 minutes ought to do it.

"I hope your not putting the soup in the microwave." came Olivias voice from the living room. "Maybe." was the spartans reply. "Its not in the can if thats what you mean." Said Fred from the kitchen. "Oh. Ok. Just wanted to make sure they werent in the cans."

5 minutes later, Fred brought out two steaming hot bowls of soup. They ate quickly as they both had not eaten anything all day. Fred finnished first of course, and got up to get his friends medication for when she finished eating. Olivia set her empty bowl down not long after Fred returned with her pills.

She took her pills and settled down for sleeping. However, before she could fall asleep, "Who was that man at the market today?" inquired Fred.

Olivia sighed and replied with "A few years back, My farm was constantly being attacked by wild pigs. That man belonged to a group of people that 'helped' others. I hired them to take care of the pigs. Once the job was done I payed them and then forgot about them. About a month later that same man came knocking on my door, trying to convince me there were still wild pigs out there, and that he wanted more money. I refused and told him I believed the pigs were taken care ofand I no longer needed his service. Every day since then, I recieve a letter telling me to pay. So thats what that person wanted."

Oliva ended with tears in her eyes. Fred just patted her shoulder and let her fall asleep. After about an hour of watching Olivia sleep, Fred decided he could go to sleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fred awoke long before his injured friend. He decided to cook some thing a little bit harder than soup for breakfast. The spartan looked around the kitchen for some thing simple and found some eggs. He had heard the marines talking allot about better foods than MRE's, one of them being bacon and eggs.

After Fred finally found the bacon he had to decide how to cook the meal. For some reason putting everything on a plate and then in the microwave did not seem right to Fred. No, bacon is meat so it needs to be cooked corectly. The spartan found a frying pan and placed it on the stove top. Now, how do you turn the thing on?

Fred pressed all the buttons and found out how to start the oven, change the time on the electronic clock, turn on the air vent, and make a hissing and clicking noise. He figured that the hissing and clicking had to do more than that so he tried clicking then hissing. Nothing. Hissing then clicking. The element ignited.

So after 10 minutes Frex had discovered how to use the oven and stove top. It turns out the hissing noise was the gas and the clicking was the igniter.

However, none of this slowed him down, he was determined to make his friend a good breakfast. Fred placed the bacon in the frying pan, and let it sizzle. He grabbed two plates and set the table. By the time he returned to the bacon, it was very, very, well cooked. But this was no time to quit. So in with the eggs. Shell and all.

Ever wondered what happenes when you do that?

'BOOM'

"Shit".

The egg was everywhere. And that was only the first one.

'BOOM'

"I guess you have to take the eggs out of their explosive armor."

This time he gently cracked the egg open and pourd its contents into the frying pan. Yes, this will work.

The bottom of the eggs was fried and the top was still completly raw. So Fred attempted to flip the eggs with some tongs. He had also heard the marines talking about scrambled eggs. He guessed this was the definition.

"Olivia. Olivia wake up" Fred was trying to wake her up for breakfast before it got any colder.

"What. Whats happening?"

"I made breakfast."

Fred helped the woman sit up, then he carried her over to the table. A quick glance over at the kitchen had her laughing

"It lookes like a bomb went off in there!"

"Two acctualy." replied Fred in a very serious tone.

This just made her laugh more. But however hard she was laughing was nothing compared to when she saw the food.

"Whats wrong with my food?" Asked a very confused Fred.

"Nothing, just keep practising and eventually you will get it right." replied Olivia between laughing fits.

No matter how bad the meal was, Olivia swallowed every last bite to make Fred feel better. She thanked him at the end and put a smile on his face by saying what a good cook he was.

"Oh no. I have to tend to the animals today."

"Ill do it. You just sit down and relax. And if your lucky ill cook you some lunch too."

Olivia giggled some more at the thought of her kitchen.

"Just make sure you clean up this time."

Fred grunted a responce and went to work in the kitchen. It only took about half an hour, but it was enough to make sure Fred never put the eggs in with their shells on.

He waved to Olivia on the couch as he opened the front door to feed the animals. He did it exactly like the first time.

He loaded his warthog with some hay and drove out to the paddock with the horses and every 10 metres or so he would throw one bail of hay to the horses. He glanced over quickly at the sheep and cows and decided they had enough grass to eat for a while and went to feed the chickens. He threw a couple of cups of grains into the chicken hut and watched for a while as the chickens squabbled over the food. Lastly the dogs. He fed them some dry dog biscuits and some dog meat. They wagged their tail thankfully at him.

"All done." Fred whispered to himself.

He walked inside and found Olivia nowhere to be seen. Crap.

"Olivia!" no responce.

"Olivia!" Louder this time but still nothing.

He ran through the house, heart pounding in his cheast.

"Olivia!"

"Im in the bath dont come in."

"Holy shit."

"What? Why did you sound worried?"

"Shit. I thought you might have slipped or someone had taken you while I was outside."

"Well im touched knowing you care about me so much."

Fred was silent. Why had he worried so much when he couldnt find her right away?

"Um. Yeah I just um. Wanted to make sure you didnt ah. Hurt your self some more. Yeah."

Fred walked away with bright red cheeks. Why did he feel like this?

He walked into the living room and fliked the T.V on to a random chanel. He flicked past sport, news, politics, cartoons, documentaries, and came to a stop on the movies.

On the screen a man and woman stood holding each other. It was near the end of the film. They passionatly kissed. When they separated the man spoke "I love you."

It was then Fred understood. He was in love.


End file.
